Various types of pipe flaring tools are known. However, such tools usually involve several disadvantages in providing proper flaring especially on steel pipes. A dual split die may be used to clamp the pipe to be worked. However, substantial abutment surfaces on the split die are prone to the build up of foreign bodies and corrosion preventing adequate clamping of the worked pipe. The final closure of the split die is usually affected by the use of a nut or similar device in conjunction with a screw threaded portion—such procedure is both time consuming and awkward as a hand held flaring tool is required to be held in one hand and an operating nut turned by a wrench or socket held in the other hand.
Once the pipe to be flared is clamped with the flaring head located adjacent the flaring tool, the pipe to be worked is moved towards the flaring tool to flare the pipe end by the operation of a nut and fine threaded portion, or a screw operated hydraulic apparatus. The flaring head is disengaged by reversing the operation of the nut and threaded portion or hydraulic apparatus.
Therefore, the operation of known “Hand held” pipe flaring tools is not only very awkward and time consuming but the risk of damaging or kinking the pipe to be flared is very high. Furthermore, the surface of the portion of pipe being clamped is invariably damaged, in part due to variance in both the sizes of the pipes being clamped and inadvertent operator handling.